User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/The World Of High School Season 1 Episode3- Dancing Queen
Main Plot: Jill/Arden (Arden walks into school texting whilst Adrina is carrying both hers and Arden's bacpack) Adrina: Why all of a sudden do you want us to be carrying your stuff? Arden: Hello texting Jet. Jill: You're trippin'. Chloe: Jill at least show some respect. Jill: Blondie, at least have some dignity. You get her coffee before school. Arden Speaking of which give me. And Adrina backpack ........ NOOOOOOOOOOW! Chloe: OK then. Jill: You 2 sicken me. (Jill walks off glaring at Arden and Arden gives off a confused look as she sips her coffee) Opening Sub Plot: Darby Darby: Hi. Claire: Hey. Darby: Uh bye. Chloe: Darby. You ok? Darby: No, I can't talk to no one here. Chloe: Yes you can. Darby: No, look the thing is I've never had a girlfriend first of all. Chloe: Well I've only had one boyfriend. Darby: I want friends. Chloe: I can help you out, dude. Darby: Ok. Third Plot: Myles Myles: Hey Juniors. Seniors. Mia: Uh who are you? Myles: Myles Davis, I was in the talent show. Brock: Oh that's sad. But you were funny. Tell another joke. Myles: Several men are in the locker room of a golf club. A cell phone on a bench rings and a man engages the hands-free speaker-function and begins to talk. Everyone else in the room stops to listen. MAN: “Hello” WOMAN: “Honey, it’s me. Are you at the club?” MAN: “Yes” WOMAN: “I’m at the mall now and found this beautiful leather coat. It’s only $1,000. Is it OK if I buy it?” MAN: “Sure, go ahead if you like it that much.” WOMAN: “I also stopped by the Mercedes dealership and saw the new2006 models. I saw one I really liked.” MAN: “How much?” WOMAN: “$68,000.” MAN: “OK, but for that price I want it with all the options.” WOMAN: “Great! Oh, and one more thing….The house we wanted last year is back on the market. They’re asking $950,000.” MAN: “Well, then go ahead and give them an offer, but just offer $900,000.” WOMAN: “OK. I’ll see you later! I love you!” MAN: “Bye, I love you, too.” The man hangs up. The other men in the locker room are looking at him in astonishment. Then he smiles and asks: “Does anyone know whose phone this is?” (The Juniors start laughing) Angelina: Tell one to us Seniors I mean hey we'll be gone right?! (bursts out laughing and holds up her hand) Jeff: Oh yeah. (feigns laughter, then mouths to Trent) Myles: Once upon a time there were 3 men stranded on an island. Bob, Marlee, and Joe. Randomly and rudely, some tough gangsta's come up and threaten the 3 stranded men saying "All of you have to shove fruit up yo' asses fo' ten secondz without laughing, if yo' do laugh den ya get killed. Who' first?" afraid, all the men scatter to grab fruit. The first one to come back is Bob. Bob has grapes in his hands. He shoves some up his butt, however he laughs and get's killed. Next one up is Marlee. Marlee has a banana, he shoves it up his butt, however he laughs too and get's killed. Meanwhile, up in heaven, Joe looks and Marlee and says "DUDE, why did you laugh?! You were seconds to being done!!!!" Marlee replies, "Cause I saw Joe coming with pineapples." (The Seniors start laughing) Jennifer: We could use him. Trent: Jen! That's wrong. Rain: Very ''wrong. Jennifer: Nobody cares what you think you fuckin' emo! Trent: Jen! Jennifer: Hey the kid's funny. Brock: True. Main Plot: Jill/Arden ''(Chloe plays her guitar in the music room) Arden: Chloe! Chloe! Ah damn it! (yanks off her headphones) Chloe: Dude! Arden: Don't call me dude! I texted you. Chloe: Sorry, I was writing songs. (under her breath) ''About Jet. Arden: WHAT?! Chloe: Nothing. Arden: After school now! Chloe: You know Jill might be right, ever since you started dating Jet. Arden: Oh shut up, she's just jealous cause I have a boyfriend she doesn't. It's either me or her. Chloe: Ok I choose Team Arden. Arden: Smart choice. Third Plot: Myles ''(The next day) Trent: Jenni, that's still wrong. Jennifer: But he's funny and he came up to us ''Trent. Trent: Still he's not your maid, butler or like those freshmen. Jennifer: Yeah but-- ''(Myles overhears them) Rain: Trent don't do it, don't take her side. Ursula: Yeah. Trent: I'm not. (In the cafeteria) Jet: Hey you ok? Myles: I HATE the upperclassmen! Jet: Why? Myles: I found out they're using me. I'll show them! Seth: What are you gonna do? Myles: The users become the used! Katrina: Good luck with that. Sub Plot: Darby Ryan: I think I've seen you somewhere. At that party. Darby: Oh yeah. Ryan: You were kinda quiet, why? Darby: I get kinda shy. Ryan: Look people signed my body. Darby: I'm not you! I don't think I let my body get signed. I just want friends. Ryan: I'll be your friend. Darby: Really? Ryan: Yeah. Third Plot: Myles Myles: Hey upperclassmen. Mia: Myles. Myles: What's tall, skinny, brunette and stuck up? Trent: What? Myles: Jennifer. (Catherine laughs) Myles: And you sound like a high cat. Rain: Burn! Lindsay: Now that's funny. Myles: And there's a certain guy who's full of himself, tall, blonde and will flirt with and try bangin' anything in a skirt like Lindsay. Lindsay: Ooh Brock? Brock: Linddsay you just got a nice bonkey! Myles: But you're a big'' donkey''! Use me and I insult you. (Joey gets up from his seat and claps) Joey: Bravo, Myles. ( Trent, Rain, Jillian, Mia, James, Brody, Jeff, Lindsay and Ursula get up from their seats and applaud him) Jet: You are a lucky man. Main Plot: Jill/Arden (After school) Arden: That's such bullshit! Jill: You treat them like shit! Adrina: No she doesn't chica. Ok? Jill: Adrina get real. She makes you carry her backpack. Chloe she makes you get her coffe every morning. Chloe: Still we're all friends. Jill: You two I'm cool with. Just one of you not really. Arden: Fine, I'm sorry though. Jill: Mm-mm, I'm not accepting your shit. (Jill walks off with a glare) Category:Blog posts